Raditz, frère de Goku
by Majin Gaetan23
Summary: An 737, destruction de la planète Végéta. Survivant: 8 confirmés. Raditz, premier fils de Baddack, survivant à la destruction de la planète est muté dans le commando du prince régent Végéta IV comme éclaireur. An 761, découverte de documents historiques prouvant la survie de Kakarot. Raditz est dépêché sur place pour une mission de récupération. An 762, chute de l'empire...
1. Un espoir qui se nomme Kakarot

Avant propos :

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous, merci de lire cette histoire. Si cette fic vous semble familière c'est car elle est la réédition d'une ancienne histoire que j'avais posté il y a plus de deux ans, toutefois je l'avais mis en pause et je n'y avais plus touché. Aujourd'hui, je poste la réédition de cette histoire, avec une meilleure qualité globale. Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture.

* * *

RADITZ, FRÈRE DE GOKU

Chapitre 1er

Un espoir qui se nomme Kakarot

La planète Fehur, ou d'ici peu Freezer 89, fut le théâtre de grandioses batailles opposant le commando de saiyan d'élite du prince régent Végéta et les autochtones. Une fois de plus, d'incroyables récits furent rapportés sur la puissance et la férocité de l'escouade, pourtant un des saiyans fut oublié et laissé à l'écart des légendes.

Ce saiyan se nommait Raditz, premier fils de Baddack, fils d'un guerrier légendaire, toutefois, était le saiyan le plus faible de l'élite. Il ne devait sa présence dans ce commando qu'à son incroyable chance, car à la naissance, sa puissance fut assez raisonnable pour qu'il soit classé dans l'élite, malheureusement, il ne confirma jamais son potentiel.

Près de deux milles saiyans avaient survécu à la destruction de la planète Végéta, mais la plupart étaient de faible combattant, si faible que leurs puissance étaient inférieur à celle de Raditz. De ce fait, ce dernier pu rester dans le commando, nombreux ambitionnant de prendre sa place.

Sa place, il aurait bien voulu la donner à un autre, et rejoindre un autre bataillon qui aurait véritablement besoin de lui. Bien qu'il soit un membre de l'escorte du prince, et de la princesse, depuis près d'une quinzaine d'année, il n'avait jamais pu démontrer sa valeur en tant de guerrier saiyan. Il était conditionné à rester en arrière garde ou à servir d'éclaireur, récoltant de précieuse information sur la structure des bases et villes ennemis, mais ne pouvant participer à la bataille.

Le prince le jugeait ''indigne de ce qu'est un saiyan d'élite'' et à cause de cela, il serait humiliant qu'il soit présent sur le même champs de bataille que son prince, la fierté de leur race mourante. Raditz fulminait, et sa frustration ne connaissait aucune limite.

Alors que ses camarades finissaient d'exterminer les derniers habitants du continent, il se contenta de les observer avec envie. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour prouver sa force et sa détermination à s'améliorer, mais rien n'y faisait, il se voyait à chaque fois refuser le droit. Tandis que les explosions se faisaient entendre et que les dernières forces vitales de la planète s'éteignaient, il réfléchit sur ses inventions.

Raditz était un fin stratège et un scientifique des plus compétant, il avait même reçu une proposition pour rejoindre le département technologique du seigneur Freezer, mais cette demande fut rejeté par son prince, qui jugeait sa présence dans son escouade bien plus intéressante. Le tyran avait ri puis s'était ensuite félicité de le voir ainsi rabaissé, il aimait tant la cruauté de son chien préféré, qu'il accepta sa demande.

Alors qu'il était adossé à un arbre, les autres saiyans revinrent vers sa position, plaisantant et racontant leurs exploits, tout en ignorant leur camarade aux cheveux hirsutes. C'était une bonne chose, d'habitude, ils se montraient moqueur et hargneux si leur combat ne fut pas des plus passionnant.

Leur régiment était composé de huit soldats d'élite, lui y compris. Hiérarchiquement, il était au plus bas de l'échelle, mais cela était du à sa faiblesse. Au dessus, il y avait les frères jumeaux, le connard balafré, et finalement la folle. Ensuite, il y avait le général Nappa, puis au sommet de la hiérarchie, la royauté composée du prince Végéta et sa sœur Kata.

Dans ses rêves les plus fous, alors que l'espoir se glissait encore dans ses rêves, il se voyait prouver sa valeur, se lier d'amitié avec le prince et prendre pour compagne la princesse. Il savait désormais qu'une telle folie n'arriverait jamais, et que personne ne pouvait espérer obtenir une quelconque reconnaissance aux yeux de Kata.

Elle et son frère se battaient avec une puissance écrasante, détruisant tout adversaire osant ne serait que respirer le même air qu'eux. Ils portaient la même tenue, une paire de botte blanche et jaune, une armure blanche avec des épaulettes, en plus d'une cape rouge sang, prouvant ainsi leur rang.

''Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à cette nuit... mais Raditz, tu partiras en éclaireur vers la dernière ville. Je veux des informations précises, sinon tu connais ton sort.'' Déclara Végéta en se retirant dans le navire spatial avec sa sœur.

Personne ne vient lui parler car ils pensaient tous qu'il n'était qu'une nuisance, et tous préférèrent vaquer à leurs occupations avant de s'attaquer à la dernière grande cité, là où se trouvait les ultimes défense de ce peuple. Cette planète avait révélé un certain challenge, et c'était la troisième fois qu'il lui fut demandé de recueillir des informations.

Les derniers guerriers devaient défendre la cité, et il y avait fort à parier que la bataille serait violente, encore plus que d'habitude, mais pas au point d'avoir recours à la transformation en oozaru. Ils avaient du rassembler ce qui leur restait de ressource pour créer en urgence une forteresse, supposa l'éclaireur expérimenté qu'il était.

Raditz récupéra son scouteur, qu'il avait posé dans son pod, l'accrocha à son oreille, puis afficha les derniers chiffres. Tous convergeaient dans un point précis vers lequel il se dirigea. Le vol ne dura pas plus d'une heure, seuls les terres dévastés, brûlés et abandonnés, l'accompagnèrent dans sa solitude. Une fois assez proche de sa destination, il se posa sur une petite montagne et observa les défenses, son détecteurs lui signalant des puissances importantes.

''Le plus puissant… 13 000 unités.'' Souffla-il doucement, un léger choc gravé sur ses traits fatigués. ''Il pourrait poser problème à Végéta et Kata.''

Les soldats de la super élite du seigneur Freezer était une force majeure de son armée, et seule une cinquantaine de guerrier pouvait en être. Il fallait au minimum une force de 15 000 pour y rentrer, soit assez d'énergies pour détruire une planète entière... La puissance ne respectait que la puissance, songea-il alors qu'il scannait les autres énergies. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait jamais accepté dedans, mais il en rêvait tellement, d'être reconnu pour ses compétences.

1 500 unités, voilà tout ce qu'il avait en lui, risiblement faible pour un saiyan né dans l'élite. Les autres membres du commando était à minima trois fois plus chiffré que lui. La différence entre eux se faisant tant ressentir… il en hurlerait de colère jusqu'à se briser la voix, si seulement il le pouvait.

Préférant s'atteler à la tâche plutôt qu'à ruminer ses sombres pensées, il continua à observer les lieux. Il y avait quatre ou cinq guerrier dépassant les dix milles unités, le reste n'était que de la chair à canon, une fois les dernier guerriers tombés au combat, toute leur civilisation, tout ce qu'ils avaient crée, aimé et protégé, n'existerait plus.

Rien n'était juste, ce peuple vivait paisiblement sur cette planète et ils avaient consciencieusement évité tout contact avec l'empire du froid, pourtant ils ne pourraient échapper à la cupidité du tyran. Freezer exploitait la planète, récupérait les ressources, humaine comme minière, puis délaissait ce qu'il jugeait être un ''pitoyable rocher''. Dans le fond, il avait exploité son peuple, et peut-être qu'un jour il les aurait exterminé, si cette météorite n'avait pas détruit leur planète.

Heureusement, un vaisseau de commerce saiyan avait évité la catastrophe et leur était revenu quelques années plus tard, déplorant la perte de la planète. Le prince Végéta les avait retrouvé à la dérive, sans carburant et mourant de faim, puis les avait intelligemment caché de l'empereur.

Raditz se demandait parfois pourquoi il ne les avait pas ramené auprès de Freezer, car connaissant la cruauté de son prince, il était curieux de savoir pourquoi il avait épargné et protéger deux milliers de faibles saiyans. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas pu partager leur sort.

L'éclaireur finit son travail, regroupant toutes les informations à sa disposition, puis rentra à la base, dans ce silence si glacial, l'entourant et lui murmurant dans un flot incessant d'insanité, qu'il devrait partir. Il avait depuis bien longtemps cessé d'écouter les horribles voix, car s'il désertait, il savait que son commando le traquerait, le torturerait et enfin, le tuerait.

Mourir… il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, et ce qu'importe la tentation de rejoindre ses doux bras chaleureux, parce que son honneur ne pouvait le permettre. Périr sans prouver sa valeur alors cela signifierait qu'il n'aurait jamais vécu un seul jour en tant que guerrier saiyan, et il serait la honte de sa famille.

Son père était un héro populaire, il avait vaincu avec force et stratégie, certaines des plus grandes civilisation s'opposant à l'empire saiyan. Sa puissance était telle que s'il l'avait désiré, il aurait pu défaire le Roi Végéta III, père du prince Végéta IV, et ainsi prendre le trône. Mais non, son père n'avait jamais voulu une telle chose, et en tant que son fils, il savait ce que son père avait toujours désiré… Le simple frisson de la bataille accompagné de l'amour de sa femme et de sa descendance.

Baddack avait prit pour compagne une femme du peuple, tout comme lui, mais sans pouvoir, car il voyait en elle une autre vision de la vie, une joie non abreuvé par le sang des ennemis. Gine était une femme qui voyait autre chose que le guerrier en son père, et elle l'avait aimé pour l'homme bon et protecteur qu'il était en réalité.

Raditz aimait ses parents et il se souviendrait toute sa vie de leur dernière conversation. _''Reste en vie et __n'oublies jamais que tu es __n__ô__tre fierté.''_

C'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner, il balayait chaque jour ses doutes et haines, espérant pouvoir prouver sa valeur, avançant malgré l'humiliation. Le visage souriant de sa mère et le regard fier de son père l'aidaient à supporter sa basse condition, car une partie de lui savait qu'un jour, proche ou lointain, il pourrait devenir un guerrier saiyan, digne d'eux.

Grimaçant à cause du froid nocturne, il finit par se poser près de leur campement et rejoint son pod, regardant avec dépit ses camarades festoyer joyeusement, buvant et mangeant, tandis qu'il travaillait à établir un rapport. Ils ne le regardèrent pas et retournèrent à leurs festivité, il n'était clairement pas invité.

Il travailla durement toute la nuit à décrire la ville, ses défenses et protecteurs, espérant que le prince trouverait la bonté de lui donner sa chance. C'était improbable, mais il n'avait que l'espoir comme compagne.

La nuit passa et avec elle s'aggrava sa fatigue, mais il finit son rapport, complet en tout point, puis au crépuscule matinal, il s'avança vers le grand navire, celui du prince et de la princesse, afin de lui donner toutes les informations. Il attendit alors pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures que son supérieur sorte de ses quartiers, la fatigue lorgnant sur sa motivation comme un rapace.

Le petit saiyan, non en âge mais bien en taille, sortit, et reconnaissant sa présence se contenta de grogner. ''Que veux-tu ?''

Raditz prit son air le plus sérieux et lui tendit son rapport. ''Voici mon rapport, prince ! J'ai pu observer la zone et leurs guerriers… peut-être pourrais-je...'' Commença-il, mais le dos de la main de Végéta le gifla violemment et il tomba à la renverse.

Il ne sut combien de temps la douleur de son visage battu dura, et le sang coulant de son arcade sourcilière brouilla sa vue, le laissant dans un flou complet. ''Pourquoi ?'' Osa-il demander quelques instants après avoir récupéré ses esprits.

Végéta s'approcha de lui, souriant avec cruauté, savourant la scène dans toute sa splendeur. ''Tu as tendance à oublier ta place déchet, n'oublie pas que es en vie uniquement parce que je le veux. Tu es indigne de combattre comme un saiyan, mais tes compétences d'éclaireur peuvent s'avérer utiles.'' Dit-il d'un ton monotone en récupérant le papier. ''Maintenant, tu dégages hors de ma vue.''

Le prince ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, et tous les membres du commando observèrent la scène d'un peu plus loin, assez curieux de savoir à quel point l'excuse qui leur servait de camarade, allait tenir face à la cruauté de Végéta.

Quelle honte ! Il ne pouvait pas rester par terre devant eux, couvert de son sang et de boue, s'accrochant à sa peau comme l'humiliation. Malgré la douleur et sa vue floue, il força ses jambes à se lever, ignorant les moqueries des autres. Il en avait plus qu'assez de supporter cette situation, il était faible, peut-être, mais il se vengerait un jour du prince et des autres, jura-il sur l'honneur de sa famille. Se maintenir debout lui demanda des efforts importants mais au lieu de dire quoique ce soit, il se contenta de fixer son prince.

''C'est la première fois que tu te relèves...'' Remarqua Végéta, amusé par la combativité du grand chevelu. ''Pour une fois que tu montres un peu d'honneur. Tu m'as amusé alors je t'accorde la vie sauve, maintenant déguerpi !''

Ne tentant pas sa chance, le fils de Baddack se tourna et marcha difficilement vers sa navette, uniquement motivé par la haine et son désir insatiable de vengeance. L'espoir d'être accepté… et ce malgré sa faiblesse, en leur montrant son courage et sa volonté de s'améliorer, venait d'être brutalement brisé.

C'en était assez, fulmina-il, de rester passif, espérant que sa chance tournerait. Désormais c'était un autre espoir qui l'animait, poussant ses jambes à avancer, celui de tuer le prince et tout le reste du commando, de briser leurs os et de boire leurs sang…

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité sous le soleil aride, il finit par rejoindre son minuscule vaisseau, l'ouvrit et se jeta à l'intérieur, sombrant dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Un exécrable bruit mécanique fut la cause de son brutal réveil, son scouteur bipant sans arrêt, mêlant le bruit à la migraine infame, il lui fallut trois essais pour appuyer sur le bouton, stoppant le bruit. C'était un appel.

''Soldat d'élite Raditz, membre du bataillon de guerre dirigé par le prince Végéta IV ?'' Demanda la voix grave d'un homme, sortant pleinement le saiyan de la torpeur. Recevoir un appel était extrêmement rare et un signe d'une nouvelle importante. La dernière fois c'était un appel lui proposant de rejoindre le domaine technologique de Freezer.

''Oui.'' Maugréa-il péniblement en ouvrant le scaphandre de sa navette gagnant un peu d'air frais. ''C'est bien moi. Que voulez-vous ?''

''C'est le service d'administration, nous avons une requête à vous soumettre. Nul doute qu'elle vous intéresse...'' Commença l'homme, attirant encore plus l'attention de son interlocuteur. Ce qui aurait dû être une autre journée en enfer devenait de plus en plus intéressant. ''Nous avons retrouvé des documents datant de la destruction de la planète Végéta, et nous avons trouvé des traces de votre frère, Kakarot. Il serait actuellement sur la planète Terre, et selon toute logique, la planète aurait du être purgé. Votre mission sera donc de récupérer votre frère et de réquisitionner la propriété de la planète.''

Raditz ne dit rien, le choc trop important pour qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit. Son frère serait en vie, il ne pouvait y croire, cela signifiant qu'il lui restait encore de la famille… son petit frère, le bambin qu'il avait juré de protéger, d'être un frère d'arme digne, avant de finalement le perdre dans la destruction de la planète.

Ses parents avaient réussit à lui trouver un moyen de quitter la planète avant la collision, c'était tout bonnement stupéfiant, et un nouvel espoir s'insinua en lui. Sa famille, il ne serait plus seul à affronter la barbarie des autres, et peut-être que Kakarot serait plus puissant que lui et qu'il le protégerait. Son honneur s'offusqua à l'idée, mais il s'en fichait bien, il était si heureux d'enfin sortir de cette solitude.

''Très bien, j'y vais immédiatement.'' Déclara-il d'un ton froid et dur, avant de couper un terme à l'appel, un grand sourire gravé sur ses traits. C'était un ordre venant du service administratif de Freezer, et Végéta ne pourrait pas lui soutirer cette mission.

Le saiyan sortit finalement de sa, navette et découvrit la base abandonné, les autres devaient se battre. Afin de vérifier, il alluma son scouteur et scanna les énergies de la planète, et découvrit que son hypothèse était correcte. La bataille faisait rage dans la dernière cité, et de nombreuses énergies s'éteignirent, plusieurs assez importante.

''J'espère qu'au moins un d'entre vous crève !''Cria-il, sachant qu'il ne serait jamais entendu. Puis il retourna dans sa navette, attrapa un crayon et un papier, et inscrivit sa mission dessus. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le navire princier, puis colla le papier dessus, avant de finalement s'en éloigner avec dégoût.

Il regagna sa navette, et s'installa dedans, impatient de quitter cette planète désolé pour retrouver son frère. Il devait tant avoir grandit, certainement dans le début de la vingtaine, remarqua Raditz, espérant que son frère soit puissant. Il devait être seul depuis longtemps, sur une planète qu'il avait dépouillé de ses habitants, alors il aurait du avoir tout le temps requis pour s'entraîner.

Pendant que le navire décollait, il espérait seulement que la solitude n'avait pas trop pesé sur son frère et qu'il était sain mentalement. Sinon, il ne savait comment il le prendrait, ou pire, il espérait qu'il était encore en vie. Bien que la Terre soit une planète faible, la faiblesse à la naissance de son frère aurait pu le condamner…

Cessant de se tourmenter avec de si sombres pensées, il préféra utiliser le gaz pour s'endormir. Le voyage devrait durer toute une année, et il avait hâte d'arriver sur place…

A suivre !

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui est une réédition, je tiens à le souligner. J'avais travaillé sur cette fic il y a deux ans, mais je n'avais pas de plan précis et j'avais juste envie d'écrire une fic avec Raditz comme personnage principal. Aujourd'hui je sais enfin quoi faire avec cette histoire.

L'ancienne version n'est pas mauvaise mais elle ne colle plus du tout avec mon style, c'était après tout un essai pour tenter un style différent, et bien que je le trouve assez réussi, je ne pouvais pas reprendre l'écriture de cette fic après tant de temps. Mon style à évoluer, mais il me reste encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, notamment concernant les répétitions, je fais ça pour accentuer, mais il semblerait que j'ai la main trop lourde. Ma faute ^^

Sinon, j'espère que vous aimer l'idée d'avoir plus de saiyans, ce qui signifie quelques Oc. Je ne peux vous en dire plus au risque de vous gâcher l'intrigue, mais vous vous doutez qu'un certain personnage sera important.

Prochain chapitre, Raditz rencontre enfin son frère et sa famille. Comment va se dérouler leur rencontre ? Va-il y avoir confrontation ? Un combat fratricide ?

Vous trouverez vos réponses dans le prochain chapitre aha !

Je vous remercie encore de votre lecture, et je tiens à vous signaler que je suis réceptif à toute critique, alors n'hésitez pas, ne serait-ce que pour discuter de l'histoire. Les favoris et follows sont aussi disponible si vous souhaitez. Au revoir et bonne journée/soirée !


	2. Réunion de famille

Chapitre 2nd

Réunion de famille

Son Goku sortit doucement de son sommeil, les bras de Chichi l'entourant avec amour, dont il eu un peu de mal à sortir sans la réveiller. Il sourit à la délicate femme, endormie et paisible, puis il attrapa discrètement une tenue dans son armoire. Le choix fut rapide, il saisit son gi orange, et sortit de la chambre.

Il ne voulait pas la réveiller et entendre ses remontrances dès le réveil, autant qu'il appréciait ce côté d'elle, il se sentait étrange ce matin-là. Rien ne semblait présager quoique ce soit de différent avec la veille, tout comme chaque jours depuis quatre ans. Il avait apprit à aimer sa femme, mais c'est surtout la naissance de leur enfant, Gohan, qui les avait rapprochés. Son Goku aimait tout le monde et il était jovial de nature, c'est pour cela que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Chichi le contentait.

Elle lui faisait à manger, lui donnait de l'affection et ils éduquaient leur enfant ensemble, et ce malgré quelques dissensions entre eux concernant les arts martiaux. Leur vie familiale était paisible, et depuis qu'il avait vaincu le fils de Piccolo Daimao cinq ans auparavant, la paix régnait sur Terre.

Goku attrapa leur réserve de chocolaterie dans le placard et la dévora rapidement, s'en satisfaisant comme petit déjeuner, puis une fois repu, il décida d'aller réveiller son fils pour passer du temps avec lui. Tant que Chichi n'était pas réveillée, elle ne pouvait pas le voir entraîner leur fils au combat, et puis aujourd'hui était un jour spécial puisqu'il retrouvait tout ses amis depuis des années.

Son mariage l'avait coupé de ses amis pendant des années, et avec la naissance de son fils et le caractère de sa femme, il ne pu que très rarement quitter le mont paozu. Il aurait bien voulu voir ses amis plus tôt, mais la seule occasion d'être tous rassemblé, hormis Tenshihan et Chaozu, était pour aujourd'hui.

Il avait hâte de présenter son fils à ses amis, Gohan était un enfant si joyeux et aimant, jouant avec la nature et curieux de toute chose croisant son regard. Goku aimait tant son fils et donnerait sa vie pour qu'il puisse vivre heureux pour le restant de ses jours, mais la paix ne durerait pas toujours, songeait-il parfois tristement, et il voulait former son fils, pour qu'un jour la Terre ait un protecteur lorsqu'il quitterait ce monde.

Son avait remarqué que son fils n'aimait pas se battre, mais il protégeait avec beaucoup de force et de courage la nature qu'il aimait tant. Il ferait un bon combattant plus grand, mais son père devait veiller à cela dans son éducation. Sa mère tenait tant à lui enseigner que son fils n'avait pas énormément de temps pour jouer ou s'entraîner avec Goku, mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que son fils apprenne.

Goku n'avait pas pu apprendre l'écriture, lire et compter, avant de rencontrer Tortue Géniale, et il se contentait des bases. Son maître disait souvent qu'un bon guerrier devait être intelligent, et sur ce point, le héro de la terre savait que son fils ne ferait pas défaut.

Son finit par ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son fils, et se décida à le réveiller, assez discrètement pour que Chichi ne l'entende pas et interdisse leur entraînement. ''Fiston ! Réveille-toi !'' Dit-il souriant alors que le petit garçon ouvrait les yeux.

''Papa, puis-je dormir un peu plus ?'' Demanda poliment Gohan, les manières de sa mère apparaissant dès le réveil.

Connaissant le contre parfait, il ne tarda pas à déclarer ceci : ''Viens, on va s'entraîner et jouer dehors !''

Son fils se leva soudainement et fut très heureux de passer du temps avec son père, car il savait qu'après l'entraînement, il pourrait aller jouer dehors avec lui et peut-être même se baigner dans le lac. Tout heureux, le duo père-fils sortit de la maison et ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la foret pour éviter les coups de poêle de la matriarche Son.

Une fois leur petit entraînement terminé, qui consistait surtout à apprendre les bases dans la joie et la bonne humeur, le duo partit se baigner et pêcher un casse-dalle. Voyant son fils courir joyeusement, il se dit que c'était la plus belle chose de sa vie et qu'il ne pourrait rien laisser arriver à son fils. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le bonheur de Gohan et qu'il puisse trouver son chemin dans la vie.

Chichi lui disait souvent que leur fils ne sera non pas un guerrier mais bien un homme de lettre ou de science, en fonction de son choix, parce qu'il aimait les études. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il savait aussi qu'un jour, Gohan serait opposé à une menace et qu'il devait apprendre à se défendre par lui-même. Évidemment, il était encore très jeune, et ce jour n'arriverait pas avant un long moment, mais Goku voulait ardemment que son fils accepte son rôle au moment voulut.

Le reste de la matinée passa bien vite, et ils jouèrent un long moment à cache cache dans les bois, ou à celui qui pêcherait le plus vite ou le plus de poisson. Son père lui laissa gagner quelques manches pour lui apprendre que persévérer était toujours récompensé, parce que le garçon jouait intelligemment et s'adaptait rapidement à chaque jeux. Tout cela rendait son père très heureux, mais soudainement, tout changea lorsqu'une puissante et écrasante énergie fit son apparition, gelant le protecteur de la terre sur place tant la force le dépassait.

L'énergie venait rapidement dans sa direction, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas menaçante, il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée qu'une force inconnu s'approche autant de sa famille… ''Fils, rentre à l'intérieur, j'arrive bientôt.'' Dit-il à son fils avec un petit sourire, le poussant vers la maison, puis il se concentra à suivre la force, se préparant à tout pour protéger les siens.

* * *

Raditz ne savait pas quoi penser de cet endroit, de la Terre, la planète était belle, c'était un fait, mais elle débordait de vie et de paix, comme si aucune menace ne risquait de s'abattre sur les habitants. Son vaisseau s'était posé dans un champ et un humain effrayé s'approcha, pointant une arme primitive, lui disant qu'il n'hésiterai pas à tirer. Il avait ignoré l'homme et était partit en direction d'une énergie assez puissante dans les horizons.

S'il devait être honnête, il était inquiet, très inquiet, même, pourquoi cette planète fourmillait-elle de vie ? Ça n'avait aucun sens… son frère était arrivé à un âge tel où sa soif de sang aurait dû dévaster la planète, sans compter sur la lune. Peut-être que Kakarot n'était plus en vie… l'idée même le terrifia, il ne pouvait pas déjà perdre ce frère qu'il voulait tant rencontrer, ce n'était pas acceptable !

Pourtant il avait repérer plusieurs énergies importantes sur la planète, une d'entre elles auraient pu s'occuper d'un enfant saiyan, si par mégarde il l'avait trouvé avant que son frère ne puisse être opérationnel. Le grand saiyan accéléra son vol et rejoint la plus grosse énergie que son appareil avait capté, puis ce fut la confusion totale.

''Un namek ?'' Souffla-il en se posant en face de lui, mais que faisait un namek sur Terre, se demanda-il.

L'environnement désertique et rocailleux le surprit, et attisa en lui de lointains souvenirs de sa planète natale, mais il les repoussa. Il observa l'horizon pendant une poignée de seconde, ignorant le regard circonspect, voire inquiet, du namek, puis finit par se tourner vers lui, scannant sa puissance. ''Presque 500, c'est plutôt bon.''

''Qui es-tu ?! C'est ma planète, compris ?!'' Demanda alors le namek, prêt à se défendre et bien que la peur était lisible sur son visage, il restait droit et fier en face de lui.

''Ta planète ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors répond à mes questions et tout ira bien. Je cherche Kakarot, où est-il ?''Demanda-il en laissant sa queue de singe se mouvoir à volonté. ''Il me ressemble et il doit avoir une queue de singe comme moi.'' Voyant une réaction du namek, il haussa le ton. ''Parle !''

L'homme vert resta plusieurs seconde silencieux, observant sa queue bouger avec une intense peur. C'était une très bonne chose, il avait peur des saiyans, et donc il devait savoir quelque chose. Il finit de le fixer et il ouvrit la bouche, la peur et l'incompréhension s'en échappant. ''Tu es comme lui… comme Goku !''

Raditz haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas qui pouvait bien être ce Goku… l'incompréhension le frappait durement depuis son arrivé sur cette, désormais à ses yeux, horrible et pathétique planète. Il resta silencieux, ne bougeant pas d'un seul centimètre, crispé qu'une de ses pires craintes soit devenu réalité. Un sort pire que la mort, pire que toute torture pour un saiyan, celui de perdre son honneur et sa mémoire. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, Goku devait être Kakarot, et la planète était encore en pleine de vie mais son frère ne pouvait pas avoir perdu la mémoire totalement et avoir oublié sa mission... Raditz ne pourrait pas supporter une nouvelle perte alors qu'il en espérait tant.

Le saiyan grogna et serra les poings, alarmant l'homme vert qui se mit en position défensive, mais il n'eut nul besoin de se défendre, le guerrier à la queue de singe s'envola loin, son énergie montant à une puissance qu'il croyait impossible à atteindre. Pour la première fois de son existence, Piccolo fut terrifié par une menace qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir vaincre, et ce même après quatre ans d'entraînement intensif.

Raditz fulminait de rage, mais la peur prit rapidement le dessus, la peur de perdre ce qui était son dernier espoir, l'ultime personne avec qui il partageait un lien familial. Toute la souffrance qu'il avait ressentit, ses espoirs et ses années d'humiliation, ne pouvaient rester sans vengeance, son sang le quémandait. Il avait vu en son frère depuis longtemps disparu un potentiel allié, quelqu'un sur qu'il pouvait compter pour rétablir son honneur dans le sang du prince Végéta.

Toutefois, si son frère n'était plus, qu'allait-il alors faire ? Pouvait-il véritablement ramener un saiyan déficient et faible sans encore plus entacher l'honneur déjà fragilisé de sa famille ?

Il scanna avec son scouteur les autres énergies et en remarqua une, qui à coup sûr, ne pouvait être que celle de ce fameux Goku. ''948… mon frère. J'arrive !''

Il vola alors durant un long moment, observant avec dépit toute les formes de vie paisible, puis finit par arriver vers ce qui semblait être la demeure de Goku, au pied d'une grande montagne. Il y avait une forêt entourant la maison, et une petite rivière qui rejoignait un plus grand lac, à quelque kilomètres. La vue fut reposante, pour le peu qu'elle dura, mais un homme finit par se montrer, sortant du jardin. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus pendant quelque minutes, un silence uniquement rythmé par le chant des oiseaux.

Kakarot était exactement comme Baddack, la même stature, le même visage, mais il ne partageait pas les cicatrices faciales de leur paternel, et son regard serein, paisible, troublait profondément le nouvel arrivant.

Goku observa le guerrier en armure étrange, sa puissance le choquant, mais il resta serein, il ne ressentait aucune peur, et de l'individu n'émanait aucune colère, seulement une tristesse qui surprit le protecteur de la Terre. Il resta tout de même prêt à se défendre face à l'étranger, il ne pouvait rien laisser arrivé à sa famille.

''Qui es-tu ? Que me veux-tu ?''Demanda-il, retrouvant un mince sourire, sincèrement curieux de ce que voulait l'étranger.

L'étranger resta interdit et le fixa avec une colère palpable, nul besoin de ressentir son énergie pour le percevoir, mais rapidement ce sentiment douloureux fut remplacé par un autre. ''Kakarot… tu ne me reconnais donc pas ?''

Goku fut confus, ne sachant pas qui était Kakarot, son interlocuteur devant le confondre avec un autre. ''Je ne sais pas qui tu es, et je m'appelle Son Goku.''

L'autre grimaça et ses yeux se nimbèrent d'une souffrance non feinte. Une minute passa dans ce silence étrange et le protecteur de la terre ne parvenait pas à comprendre les sentiments de son interlocuteur, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu le blesser.

''Je m'appelle Raditz, tu te souviens donc pas de qui je suis ?'' Demanda l'autre avec espoir, cherchant à s'accrocher à tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Même si son frère avait été très jeune sur la planète Terre, il aurait du se souvenir de lui, ne serait-ce que vaguement.

''Raditz ?'' Répéta le protecteur de la Terre, fronçant les sourcils. ''Non, je ne te connais pas, désolé. Mais depuis mon entraînement avec Kami, j'ai oublié beaucoup de chose.''

Le saiyan ne dit rien et ne bougea pas, une horrible sensation de vide le frappant, l'entraînant auprès de ce sentiment si familièrement douloureux, celui d'être seul. Une partie de lui menaça de se briser, se fissurant légèrement tandis qu'enfin, il daigna réagir aux paroles de son frère. Peut-être que c'était ce fameux Kami qui avait blessé son frère, lui avait arraché sa mémoire et sa fierté saiyan… Auquel cas, peut-être qu'un simple rappel lui permettrait de retrouver la mémoire.

''J'aurais aimé que tu te souviennes de moi, mais tu étais très jeune la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Je suis ton grand-frère.''

Son Goku trembla, ne sachant que penser d'une telle révélation, mais il tenta d'abord de la nier. Cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, venait à lui et s'annonçait son frère. Goku fixa l'homme, analysant ses traits, et il repéra certaines similitudes, légères pour la plupart, mais présentes… ''Tu mens, je n'ai pas de frère.''

Ce Kami avait dû frapper avec une extrême brutalité pour que Kakarot ne se souvienne pas de ses origines, et alors presque instantanément, Raditz voua une haine inconditionnel à celui qui avait meurtrie son frère. L'espoir déclinait vertigineusement, menaçant de s'éteindre à la fin de son infâme chute, mais s'il s'y prenait assez vite, il pourrait réveiller en son frère ses instincts de féroces guerriers.

Le saiyan se racla la gorge. ''Écoute-moi, frère. Nous sommes des saiyans, le peuple le plus puissant et compétent dans la conquête de planète. Notre peuple t'a envoyé ici quelque heures avant la destruction de notre planète par une météorite, et des documents concernant ta survie me sont parvenu il y a peu, crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis allé te chercher aussitôt que j'ai entendu parler de ta survie.''

Kakarot se figea une nouvelle fois, la surprise entièrement maître de son corps. Ce que racontait cet homme était tout bonnement fou, incompréhensible et dénué de sens, mais au fond de lui, Goku sentait qu'il venait d'apprendre la vérité.

''Oui, Kakarot, tu es un saiyan et non un Terrien. Je pense avoir une petite idée de pourquoi tu as perdu tes souvenirs, alors dis-moi est-ce que tu n'aurais pas reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête lorsque tu étais plus jeune ?''

''Je… mon grand-père m'avait dit que j'avais fais une chute très élevée lorsque j'étais jeune… mais j'ignorais avoir un frère…''

Raditz ricana doucement, masquant autant qu'il le pouvait l'inquiétude éventrant ce qui lui restait d'espoir. Encore une cruauté, une punition infligé à sa famille, une malchance perpétuelle, s'accrochant à son sang jusqu'à la fin. Normalement, un enfant saiyan aurait dévasté la planète rapidement, mais pour Kakarot, cela n'était pas arrivé, évidemment, ce fameux 'grand-père' devait être l'un des plus puissant guerrier et il avait élevé son frère. Puisse-il ne pas l'avoir définitivement changé en un faible.

Amer, il s'approcha de son frère, ne se retrouvant qu'à un mètre de lui. ''Evidemment, tu as tout oublié… Tu avais pour mission de tuer tous les hommes, ainsi notre peuple aurait pu revendre la planète au plus offrant.''

Kakarot trembla, non de peur ou de colère, mais bien de dégoût, ne comprenant pas comment une espèce pouvait être aussi cruelle, aussi mercantile pour détruire des vies uniquement pour de l'argent. Au delà de cette incompréhension, il ressentait une profonde colère envers ceux qu'il l'avait envoyé ici pour tout détruire, pour ravager la planète qu'il aimait tant.

Raditz n'aurait pas purgé le monde s'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient le faire. Revenir auprès de Végéta et de sa sœur sans avoir purgé la planète serait une dérogation massive aux règles, et donc ils finiraient exécuté pour cela.

''Pourquoi es-tu là ?'' Demanda son frère, soupçonnant l'horrible vérité.

''Je suis venu te récupérer, purger la planète, puis rentrer auprès de la royauté. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, nous n'aurions pas à le faire, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, si nous revenions auprès de Végéta sans le faire, nous serions exécutés. Le comprends-tu ?''

''Tuer des innocents ?! Tu es un monstre qui te prétend être mon frère ! Piccolo est un ange comparé à toi !''

Un lourd silence s'installa alors entre les deux, puis Raditz se décida à expliquer calmement les choses à son frère. Il ressentait sa souffrance, et il ne voulait pas la voir, il ne pouvait pas la supporter, mais il devait le ramener à raison, lui expliquer pourquoi ce serait folie de défier la royauté.

''Nous n'avons pas le choix. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais juste récupéré et nous serions partis mais cette planète est sous ton contrat, et si elle n'est pas purgée… Alors nous aurons à 'parler' avec la princesse et son frère. Je suis le plus faible du groupe et ils me détestent, alors il risque sûrement de nous tuer si l'on ne reviens avec rien. Donc, soit tu te décide à purger la planète avec moi et nous partons, toi et moi en ayant fait le boulot, ou je t'assomme et je t'amène avec moi. Il n'y a pas à discuter, Kakarot. Le prince est vingt fois plus fort que moi, et la majorité des autres sont six à sept fois supérieur à mes capacités, nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement.''

Son Gôku ne cessa pas de le fixer avec sérieux, ''Tu ne sembles pas vraiment aimer ses types et ce qu'ils font n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-il avec un regard malin, pensant à quelque chose. Kakarot n'en avait pas l'air, mais il était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne laissait paraître.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé sur Terre, un véritable sourire s'installa sur les traits de l'aîné. Son frère était perspicace, il avait directement saisit le plus gros du problème. ''Je les hais plus que tous, ils me traitent comme si je n'étais qu'un déchet sous leurs chaussures. Je sais que toi et moi pourrions nous entraîner et devenir assez fort pour pouvoir défier un jour le prince et sa sœur, mais ça n'arrivera pas avant longtemps.''

''Tu n'es pas obligé de détruire la planète, je suis presque aussi fort que toi et nous pouvons nous entraîner ensemble pour les vaincre. Je me dépasse toujours face à un ennemi plus puissant.''

L'idée d'affronter Végéta était alléchante et la détermination de Kakarot à l'aider lui rechauffait le coeur. Cet espoir qui le maintenait en vie depuis tant d'année n'était rien de plus qu'une petite flamme, prête à s'éteindre, mais désormais… le brasier pouvait éclater d'un instant à l'autre.

Puis, tout à coup, l'image de Végéta l'écrasant sous sa botte, le paralysa. Il était faible, bien trop pour affronter ce prince qui l'avait tant martyrisé, et ce même avec l'aide de Kakarot. Son frère n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il proposait, de qui ils allaient provoqué le courroux…

''Nous n'aurions pas plus d'onze ou douze mois pour nous préparé à son arrivée, ce serait bien trop court. Végéta est très fort, Kakarot, je doute que nous puissions devenir aussi fort que Nappa ou le reste du commando.''

L'homme vêtu d'orange sembla cogiter pendant quelque instants et son frère le laissa réfléchir, ils avaient du temps pour trouver une solution. Ils avaient le temps de parler, de prendre une décision sans que leur relation ne débute par un conflit. ''J'ai une idée. Je sais comment nous pourrions les vaincre, toi et moi pouvons nous entraîner pendant un moment dans une salle spéciale qui nous permettrait d'augmenter notre niveau. Après avoir vaincu Piccolo, je suis allé faire un tour dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps et j'y ai passé trois mois pour tester mes limites, mais être aussi seul me rendait presque fou alors je suis sorti. Ma puissance avait triplé à ce moment-là, je sais que si tu viens avec moi, nous serions capable de devenir assez fort pour vaincre ces saiyans.''

''Incroyable'' Commenta-il, toujours sous le choc. ''Trois fois ta puissance en seulement trois mois, et tu étais seul… mais à nous deux, pendant un an, nous pourrions atteindre des sommets !''

Goku lui sourit joyeusement et posa sa main sur son épaule, très heureux d'avoir pu trouver une solution avec son frère. Il venait de rencontrer son frère et il allait l'aider à devenir à la fois un homme meilleur et un meilleur guerrier, tout en affrontant un nouvel adversaire ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de challenge, d'adversaire viable, de raison de combattre.

Le sang saiyan en lui bouillonna à l'idée d'un combat dantesque, d'un nouveau défi à relever, mais il était tout aussi heureux de rencontrer son frère et d'en apprendre plus sur lui-même. Il s'était parfois posé la question dans le passé, sur ses origines, mais il avait toujours eu plus important à faire que d'y penser.

''C'est très intéressant, mais est-ce tout ce que tu as en tête ? Tu n'as rien comme plan de secours, si je reste et que ta salle ne marche pas que ferions-nous ? Je suis vraiment déterminer à les vaincre mais je ne vais pas mettre ma vie en jeux pour rien. Je dois redorer le blason de notre famille, je ne peux pas mourir en vain.''

Le père de Gohan sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose, son visage se contorsionnant en quelque chose d'assez indescriptible mais incontestablement amusant. Puis il inspira et expira rapidement, semblant avoir pris sa décision. ''Bien sûr. Sur terre nous avons des objets magiques appelés Dragons Balls…''

''Des Dragons Balls comme le disent les rumeurs ?! Mais… mais c'est complètement fou, c'est juste une légende, une histoire racontée aux enfants. Cela ne peut pas être vrai, on ne peut pas souhaiter n'importe quoi, n'importe quand et l'obtenir !'' S'exclama Raditz, un rire hystérique suivant juste après.

Une image assez cruelle germa dans son esprit, celle de son père et de sa mère, vivants, souriants, le prenant dans leurs bras, comme durant son enfance… Non, le passé était mort, mort il y a bien longtemps ! Mais… si c'était possible… une partie de lui, celle luttant contre ses craintes, espéra, lui chuchota de croire en son frère, de croire en une famille rassemblée, heureuse et fière.

''Est-ce la vérité Kakarot, ne me ment pas, cela pourrait tout changer !''

''C'est la vérité. Piccolo a tué beaucoup de gens, dont mon meilleur ami, Krilin, mais grâce à Shenron, ils sont tous revenus à la vie.''

Soudainement, le détecteur d'énergie de Raditz s'alluma et une voix froide et mortelle se fit entendre, donnant une teinte livide au visage du chevelu. Immédiatement, il se maudit de ne pas avoir fermer son appareil aux communications, mais dans son empressement il l'avait oublié...

''Tu as entendu Végéta, il semblerait que la légende des Dragons Balls soient vraie…''

''Ah, finalement ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée d'épier la conversation qu'allait avoir ce faible avec son frère, c'était même une très bonne idée. Bien, dès lors que nous aurons fini de purger cette planète, nous y allons… L'immortalité sera à nous !''

Son Gôku entendu aussi bien la conversation que son frère et il devint paniqué à la vue du visage de son frère, il semblait qu'ils avaient été écouté par les types qui terrorisaient son puissant frère… ça ne pouvait pas être bon lorsque l'on voyait la teinte du visage de son frère.

''Oh, et Raditz, je sais que tu nous entends. Je voulais juste te dire une petite chose : ne penses pas que j'ai oublié que tu veux me trahir, dès que j'arrive, je te tue, toi et ton faible de frère. Profite bien de ta dernière année de vie.'' fini-il en explosant de rire.

A suivre...

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Salut tout le monde ! Comment va ? Bon l'épidémie est là, mais je suis toujours vivant et du coup j'écris comme un dingue ! (enfin faut pas abuser non plus, il y a cod warzone qui est sortit mardi dernier lol).

Alors du coup, à propos du chapitre, certaines questions se posent naturellement. Raditz est différent, très différent du canon, ça vous l'avez certainement compris au premier chapitre, il est fier mais surtout brisé par deux décennies d'humiliation. Goku est différent aussi, et je vais m'expliquer vis à vis de mon choix. Nous pouvons en discuter en review ou sur discord si vous voulez. Mais bref, je suis intimement persuadé que Goku et Chichi n'aurais jamais dû être un couple, peut-être parce que je trouve Chichi insupportable, c'est possible, en fait c'est surement la seule raison qui me vient en tête directement. Mais dans cette histoire, Goku ne sera pas toujours avec Chichi, mais je traiterai ce sujet plus tard. Mon Goku est un peu plus malin que dans le canon, du moins à cet âge là, mais pour moi, bien qu'il ne soit pas un génie, Goku est loin d'être stupide, naif, certes, mais il a sa forme propre d'intelligence. Dragon Ball super a détruit l'intelligence de Goku et l'a ramené à un stade assez ridicule, et hormis l'arc Black, où il est assez mature, il reste dans dbs un personnage idiot, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas. Pour moi Goku n'est pas idiot, juste un peu naif, et c'est pour ça que dans ma fic il ne sera pas un imbécile complet qui ne cherche que de la bouffe et de la baston. Enfin, si il la cherchera, mais il y aura une volonté plus profonde que ça.

On peut en discuter par MP, zéro soucis, ça serait très cool de discuter avec vous. Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un follow et/ou un fav, ce serait très sympa. Sur ce, je vous laisse un petit synopsis du prochain chapitre, et je vous souhaite de rester en forme !

Prochain Chapitre :

Raditz et Goku apprennent à se connaitre, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Afin de se préparer au duel à venir avec le commando saiyan, Goku et son frère vont à la rencontre de tous les guerriers, mais en chemin, Goku présente Bulma à Raditz, et une brillante idée naît de leur rencontre... Plus tard, Raditz et Goku discutent des Dragons Balls et de leurs pouvoirs, puis ils finirent par arriver en direction du palais de Kami.


End file.
